Son Of Ra
by UzumakiFox
Summary: Naruto is helping Sakura with 'uncovering' artifacts of ancient Egyptians when suddenly he is thrown back in time to when they actually ruled. Why does everyone keep calling him the Son of Ra? Sasunaru, yaoi, lemon in later chapters


**I reread the first upload of this story and was horrified. I knew I didn't do any research on egyptians but this was just sad. I have rewritten the first couple of chapters so it is a bit different but I hope you guys like this version better. **

**I sat in my beanbag with my micky mouse sweater on for over five hours just writing this, so no complaining about errors. I'm putting my faith in autocorrect for the time being.**

**(Keep in mind that I have changed things so its not accurate Egyptian history, like the whole hair thing -all the characters I'm using in egypt are red or black hair- cause obviously that isn't true)**

* * *

The hot desert sun was baking down on the team of archaeologists. They were uncovering a small farm place that seemed to belong to a retired blacksmith. The team consisted of only five people, two of which were hired help from a local town not far from the dig site.

Naruto, the blond cameraman, was standing on the ridge above the team. His main excuse for being here was to help out a friend in need, but that was a complete lie. In truth, he only wanted to be near Sakura.

Hell, he even switched his college major to archeology just to be in the same classroom as her. He stood there staring at her from above. Her bubblegum hair pulled back into a ponytail, her brow gleaming with sweat and that round ass sticking up in his direction. She was bent over a long dead man's remains as she dusted away loose soil with a brush.

Sakura suddenly perked up and smiled widely as a red haired man approached her. Sasori.

Naruto glared at the man. This was his competition, the reason he was here.

Naruto had been planning to ask Sakura out on a date for some time now when this bozo came up and asked her to come with him as his assistant on some stupid documentary assignment for his class.

Sakura, dumbstruck,agreed. She was completely smittened after that. It was all 'Sasori this' and 'Sasori that'. Honestly! The guy was way too old for her. He was about three years her senior too. Naruto was what? Only a year older? Year and half?

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled suddenly, waving her hand to get his attention. The blond was snapped from his thoughts and looked to see Sakura beckoning to come down.

Still grumbling, Naruto grabbed his big ass camera and hauled it down the seven foot hole they had dug into the earth. His plan earlier was to offer to film the documentary in order to make sure Sasori kept his hands off of _his_ vulnerable Sakura, but it had backfired.

Now he had to watch Sakura and Sasori stand super close together just to fit on the camera screen.

As Naruto approached the chattative two, Sasori's slight smile disappeared. "You do the introduction, kay?" he said, his hand brushing hers as he took a step back. Sakura's cheeks blushed slightly fueling Naruto's jealousy.

"Sure." she said while batting her eyelashes. Sasori didn't smiled but there was a gleam in his eyes that suggested his approval in her response.

Naruto's grip on the camera tightened to a breaking point. The red haired archaeologist turned and walked away towards the site he had working on. Sakura's gaze lingered a bit before turning it to the blond next to her. "Naruto-"

"Yes!" Naruto all but shouted too enthusiastically, trying to cover up his jealousy with a big smile. Hopefully Sakura would be too flustered to notice his outburst. She blinked at him before fiddling with her hair.

"Sasori was just telling me about an artifact he just found. He thought it might interest you since you like legends and things that." Sakura said glancing behind her to look at Sasori who was talking to the hired help.

"He does, does he?" Naruto scoffed. Shaking his head, he lifted the camera on his shoulder and aimed at Sakura. "Ready?" he asked. She wiped her brow of sweat before nodding. Naruto rose his left hand and counted down from the three. Once he said 'one' he pointed at her and hit the record button. Sakura jumped right into her serious - business mode.

"We are here in Egypt about four point five kilometers away from the ancient city of Dendera. In fact, if you look out into the distance over there," Sakura said pointing over Naruto's left shoulder. The blond turned the camera to focus in on what she was pointing at. "You will see the temple of Hathor."

Naruto refocused the camera on Sakura. "We having been digging at this site for over two weeks now and have uncovered lots of treasures." She walked over to the tarp they had laid out earlier with their previous finds. "As you can see, the person who lived here was a blacksmith." She pointed to the weapons and up a specific one.

"This is a Khopesh. Egyptians used this sword for fighting. See how the blade is curved? it allows the user to slash their victims, leaving nasty wounds." Sakura set the sword back down and gestured to the lot of them they found. "The man living here must have made all of these before moving out of the city of Dendera. He probably kept them on hand in case of a bad harvest he could go into the town and sell them."

Sakura wiped more sweat from her brow. She smiled at the camera and Naruto's heart swelled at the sight. It almost looked like she was smiling at him.

"Egypt has some of the hottest weather. During the day it can get up to ninety one degrees Fahrenheit and at night seventy two degrees. So it's a good idea to keep lots of water on hand." She bent down to dig in her backpack, her ass facing Naruto again. His cheeks heated and he desperately tried to think of something else than that ass pressed up against his groin.

Sakura get out a 'ah-ha!' as she stood with her water bottle in hand. She took a gulp before offering it to Naruto. He muttered a quiet, "thank you," before taking a swig of it himself. The cool water trickled down his throat, subsiding his thirst. Sakura smiled affectionately before taking the water back and putting it in her pack.

"And over here is the retired blacksmith himself." she said walking over to her dig site.

The bones of the man were lain awkwardly, like he was sitting with his legs straight out the toppled over. "His position suggests his death was sudden, probably of heart attack since there are cuts on the bones apart from bird peckings. And see how he was next the wall of his small mud home? He probably went to the wall from support before falling." Sakura was focusing hard, her brow wrinkled.

Naruto wanted to laugh at her intense expression, but held it in because editing it out would be a bitch to do.

Shaking away her thoughts she looked back up at the camera. "But that's just a guess, we'll have to take the bones back to the lab before we can make an accurate accusation."

Sakura rose from her crouched position and pointed over to where the rest of the team was. "Let's go see what they've found." Naruto followed her as she walked up behind Sasori, who was hunched over an object shouting orders at the other men in Arabic.

Naruto moved around to get a good look of the object through his camera. It was vase or some sort of pottery. The thing was still stuck in the ground but the uncovered parts were very defined. The paint was obviously gone but the engravings were definitely visible.

Naruto's mind almost went blank when he saw the hieroglyphs. He quickly turned off the camera and practically dropped it on the clay ground. Sasori glanced and saw Naruto trace his finger over the engravings, mouth moving as he read the text.

"Quickly! Help me get this out!" Naruto said baffled at what he read. The team practically jumped to their feet and raced to get the artifact out of the ground. Naruto stood back as he thought over what he just read.

_The woman was commoner, had no title, Ra found her special, different. Perfect for- _the rest was on the other side of the pot. Sakura raced over to the blond.

"I knew I should have taken that Ancient Languages class! What did it say Naruto?" she asked with curiosity. Naruto glanced at her but his gaze returned to the artifact.

"Something about a special woman the Sun God had chosen." he said. Sakura pondered the sentence before her eyes widened and looked at the blond in shock.

"Ra? So then your father was onto something! This artifact could be the changing factor in his entire career!" Sakura turned to look in astonishment at the object Sasori was quickly but carefully trying to digging out the ground. Naruto nodded slowly.

His adoptive father, Iruka Umino, was a historian at the university he and Sakura were attending. Iruka had gotten his hands on a torn piece of ancient papyrus. On this was a small passage of Ra taking a human woman as his wife, but unfortunately that was the only passage in all of uncovered Egyptian artifacts mentioning that. Officials passed it off as some person's journal of make believe.

But now there will be another source once they uncover this piece of pottery. Sasori was furiously working when suddenly he stood and removed his shirt. His back glistening with sweat as he continued to carefully removed the hard clay.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he glanced at Sakura who nearly swooned at the scene. The damn bastard was doing this on purpose.

"Done!" Sasori shouted holding the pot while using his discarded shirt to wipe the sweat off his neck. Sakura stood there awestruck, so Naruto brushed passed her to take the vase. He practically ripped the pot from the redhead's grip as he glared at the older man.

Sasori took no notice since he too was in awestruck of said bubblegum haired woman in front of him. Naruto knew he had to break up the heated gazes the two were giving each other if wanted a chance at Sakura, but the deciphering of the vase's hieroglyphs was more important. His father's reputation was at stake.

Naruto walked over to Sasori's backpack and dug through it, making sure to make a mess. Call it a small payback if you will. The blond found what he was looking for finally. A pick.

Naruto kicked the pack over so the contents spilled out onto the sandy ground. He nodded in approval before sitting down in a shady spot to pick at the artifact. Once he sat down he looked up to find Sakura and Sasori talking close together, obviously flirting. The blond glared at them before shifting his gaze to the pot.

Carefully he started to re-etch the hieroglyphs on the pot. _Perfect for giving the next- _Next what?

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow. God why did it have to be so hot? The next hieroglyph was too sanded down to tell what it could be but the pictures on the vase weren't. Slow but surely, Naruto outlined the images.

More sweat formed on his body, not from the heat, but from the intensity of what the picture unveiled. A woman was definitely depicted on the pot and so was a man with a falcon's head. Ra. Naruto's heart began to pound. This was it. This was what his father needed to prove his accusation to be correct.

Ra was holding something up. Something important because the depiction showed the object to be shining. With an expert hand, Naruto etched out the object. His heart stopped. "My God," he whispered touching his scarred cheeks. The object was baby. A baby with scarred cheeks and spiky hair that shined like the sun. Just like him. No it was him.

There was a word under Ra's hand that held the baby. Heir. It was written in english. Dumbstruck, Naruto felt his hands grow weak and the vase rolled out them onto the cool shady sand. His hands began to shake. The woman that was chosen was to bear Ra's child, his successor. The Sun God had other children, but they were all gods themselves. This child would be a demigod.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto looked up to find Sasori and Sakura frozen. Horror filled him. What in God's name was happening?

"_Naruto_." the voice called again and Naruto jumped. If it wasn't them, then who was it? The voice was definitely a man's, but whose?

"_Naruto." _

The blond got to his feet clumsily due to the lack of blood supply in his legs. His blue eyes were wide and terrified. He made his way to his frozen friends. Yes, Sasori was considered a friend since he helped Naruto get through his archeology class. But that doesn't mean his jealousy doesn't make him hate him.

Sakura was frozen in time, a small smile plastered to her face along with that adorable blush Naruto loved so much. Sasori was in the middle of talking and had the affectionate look that made the blond grumble even though he was still scared beyond belief.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Naruto waved his hands in front of her face. Nothing. He didn't even both with Sasori, he could say frozen for all Naruto cared.

"_Naruto._" the voice called in the distance. Naruto couldn't shake the thought that he had heard that voice before. Slowly, going against every fiber in his being, Naruto headed in the direction of the voice. He forced himself to walk up the makeshift stairs to the flat desert area.

The hired help was standing up there with him, frozen in conversation. Naruto stared at them before an evil thought crossed his mind. Snickering evilly, he pantsed the two Arabs.

"_Naruto." _the voice this time had a scolding tone making the blond freeze like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Turning around, Naruto swore he saw a man in the distance through the heat waves. He slowly started to walk toward the man. His pace quickened when he thought the man was walking away, but it was all just an illusion. The man was gone.

"Naruto." the voice made Naruto jump. It was a lot closer now. The blond did a full three hundred sixty degree turn, but nothing. Naruto turned around to find the excavation site a good few yards away. For some odd reason, Naruto found himself looking up at the sun. Suddenly a bright ray shot down next to him.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted on impulse as he leaped away from beam. There was shadow of a man in the light but he had to close his eyes to keep from frying them. The bright light suddenly disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes to see a man standing in front of him.

The man had similar hair to Naruto's only longer. He wore linen skirt that went down to his kneecaps and a gold jeweled plate across his chest. Gold bands were around his biceps and wrists. But all in all, the man glowing.

Radiating like the sun.

* * *

**I would be sad if no one could guess who the handsome stranger is. Chapter two is over half way done and to everyone's disappoint Sasuke probably won't be in it :(**

**You know I love reviews!**


End file.
